


A Lady's Favour

by Chloe_Gayzer



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anita and Loba compete for Ajay's affections, Anita does Not like Loba, Competitive Flirting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Gayzer/pseuds/Chloe_Gayzer
Summary: Loba spots Anita flirting with Ajay, so of course, she has to try and steal the medic away. Anita doesn't care for that one bit.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che, Onesided Loba Andrade/Lifeline | Ajay Che
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	A Lady's Favour

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 99% of this before Loba did some Shit in the quest.
> 
> Anyway, I'm on Caustic's side.

Of course Anita is going to get teamed up with Loba, of all people. Damn woman couldn’t stop flirting if her life depended on it. Anita sees a lot of frustration coming to her in this match.

It isn’t all bad, though. Their third is Lifeline. Ajay is a sweet little woman and Anita finds herself enjoying her company more often than not. She’s a spitfire, which no one seems to expect upon meeting her.

Now, Ajay is someone Anita likes flirting with. Ajay doesn’t flirt with just anyone, for starters. But then again, they’ve had dinner once or twice now. Nothing serious yet. They don’t really advertise it, but they haven’t hidden it at all.

It’s why Anita doesn’t mind leaning one arm on the wall by Ajay as they’re waiting on the dropship and chatting with her. The conversation doesn’t really matter, but Anita likes getting a laugh or two out of the medic.

Anita looks up at one point and sees Loba watching her. Loba gives a smirk and a little wave she might think is flirty. Anita stares back, unamused.

And then Ajay says something again and Anita’s attention is brought back to her.

This match might not be fun, but at least Ajay’s on her team.

* * *

“ Knocked out plenty, n’ made room for the win !”

Anita smiles as Ajay’s voice comes over their coms. They’d dropped hot, but it’s gone well for them. Anita’s got four kills to her name and Ajay’s the same. Loba is following them both at one kill, but her shields are good so at least there’s that, she guesses.

Anita heads for Ajay on the other side of market. She’s digging through a death box of one of the people she’d taken out.

“You good?”

“I need shields,” Ajay admits. Hers are just level one and in bad shape. She’s a little banged up too, but she’s still got Doc.

Anita digs into her bag and drops a stack of four shield cells. She’s got plenty.

Ajay grabs them up. “Thanks.”

Anita winks at her and gets a smile. “Don’t mention it.”

Loba appears beside them and digs into one of the death boxes. For the most part, Anita ignores her. She works on reloading her guns and making sure they’re functioning right.

“‘Nita,” Ajay says, not even looking as she passes over a flatline. They’ve known each other’s preferred guns and usually pass them off when they’re on a team together.

Anita drops her wingman in favour of it. “Thanks.”

“Thank me when we win.”

As Ajay stands from the box, Loba steps forward and cups her cheek in one hand. “Oh, querida, you need to take care of yourself,” she purrs out before pressing the handle of a syringe into Ajay’s palm. She steps away, leaving Ajay confused with a light blush in her cheeks.

Loba locks eyes with Anita as she heads off. She’s challenging Anita.

Alright. If that’s how she wants to be, fine.

Anita knows what Ajay likes, and it ain’t some curvy beanpole. She likes a woman with muscle on her frame. Not to mention some height, which Anita doesn’t need heels to reach.

The three of them move. The circle hasn’t even started to close yet, but they’re in need of more loot. Both she and Ajay need better shields and she wouldn’t say more to heavy ammo. Her scout could use a barrel mod too.

Anita gets her first chance to show off her strength not too much later. She’s just climbed up a ledge and rather than leave Ajay to climb up herself, Anita offers a hand down to her.

Ajay gives her a pleased look and takes it-- and rather than just help her to the ledge, Anita lifts her by her hand. Ajay’s has no need to climb at all, simply being brought up standing beside Anita.

Ajay blinks, surprised, and tilts her head to ask, “You tryin’ t’ show off, ‘Nita?”

Anita grins and flexes one arm. “Are you not a fan?”

A pretty little blush rises to the medic’s cheeks and her eyes trail down Anita. She bites her lip. “Ya’ know I am.”

That’s something Loba can’t steal. Anita’s muscle was gained through hard work, not through conniving.

They hit another team heading to the next circle. This time it’s Anita who doesn’t get a kill. Ajay knocks one while Loba uses her fancy little bracelet to flank the other two. Anita still counts it as a benefit as she gets to see Ajay finish on her kill, hushing them as she stabs a needle into their neck. Anita probably shouldn’t enjoy seeing it, but she does.

Anita is grabbing a level two shield from a box when she sees Loba  _ stalking  _ towards Ajay. It’s the only way to describe how she moves towards Ajay with intent, hips swinging side to side. She accentuates it because of course she does. Anita herself prefers the sway in a woman’s hips to be natural, like what Ajay has.

Then again, she finds Ajay vastly preferable to Loba.

“Oh, Lifeline. Hurt again?” She pulls Ajay in. With Ajay’s height and Loba’s heels, Ajay’s face is directly even with Loba’s cleavage. Her cheek is half-pressed to it.

Ajay goes bright red and seems to freeze where she is.

Anita is, well, a little angry about this. It’s an intrusion of personal space. And yes, Anita happens to know Ajay likes breasts, but it doesn’t mean she wants her teammate to do this.

Anita would never put Ajay in that situation.

“You should really take better care of yourself.” Loba’s voice is low enough Anita can barely hear it. She’s practically whispering in Ajay’s ear.

One of Ajay’s hands slap at Doc on her thigh, eventually managing to pull the little robot free. Doc beeps happily and attaches a healing cord to her.

“Th-- That’s why I have Doc,” Ajay manages.

Loba holds her there for a second longer before releasing her, gently caressing her cheek as she steps away.

Anita rolls her eyes and moves in to get some healing from Doc.

Ajay stays quiet, still bright red in her spot on the other side of Doc.

The circle starts to close and they're both back on their feet. Loba is already ahead of them.

Loba opens her black market in the next spot they stop. While she and Ajay are poking through the area's loot, Anita watches a care package fall just outside of the black market's radius. She hoofs it over to it.

Inside she finds her next way to one-up Loba. She knows Ajay will appreciate it.

She heads back with her loot and catches Ajay's attention.

"Got ya' something, doll." She tosses the gold backpack to Ajay.

Ajay catches it and treats Anita to a wide smile. "Thank ya', dumplin'."

Standing a bit closer now, Anita answers, "I got you." She keeps her voice low and makes sure to lean into the husk she's so good at. She already knows how much Ajay enjoys it.

Sure enough, Ajay lets out a soft, barely-there gasp. She stands just a bit straighter and gives Anita a dark-eyed look of interest.

Anita winks but just goes a bit past her to see what's left in the black market. She catches Loba's expression. There's a moment where she scowls. She's probably angry Anita has brought loot into this. As soon as the look appears, it's gone and Loba looks calm and collected again.

Despite the teams they've dispatched of, only Loba has a shield higher than level two. Their priority right now should be finding something better. They're in the top ten of squads, but that ain't gonna do shit for them if they can't find some better protection.

Loba surprises Anita with her next move. She drops her armour and says, "You’re our medic, querida, you should have some proper protection."

"Ya' sure?"

"Certainly. After all, if I go down I can count on you to get me up." Loba's voice never leaves that sultry purr she always has on.

Ajay raises an eyebrow but she switches to the offered level three. Loba scoops up the dropped level two before tossing her bracelet away from them, taking her to a house not far off.

Something is sketchy about it, Anita is certain. She has no idea what.

That is until she sees Loba smugly wearing a level four shield. She must have spotted it before passing off her level three.

Ajay must notice the scowl Anita shoots Loba's way.

"Let's see if we can get ya' somethin' t' match me, huh?" She takes out her care package signal and drops it. "It ain't--"

Before she can finish what she's saying, shots ring out. Anita swears and, by instinct, shoves Ajay back. She takes the brunt of the shots before the care package gives them some cover.

Ajay jams her palm on the open button and swears when the shield offered is just a purple helmet.

Anita's shields are gone. She hugs close to the back of the care package. "Get inside," she tells Ajay, motioning behind them to the building Loba is in. "Loba--"

"Covering fire. As if I wasn't already on it," comes her voice over the coms.

Anita doesn't care about her attitude. This isn't the time.

"Droppin' smokes," she announces into coms as she and Ajay book it towards the house. "Make it two."

They get inside just in time to avoid an airstrike. Anita tosses her own out the door.

She hears shields crack under the onslaught and the telltale sound of someone getting knocked. Two, if she's heard right.

"Heal up, 'Nita," Ajay orders as she fires out of a slot in the window.

Anita fires up a shield cell. It finishes just as someone bursts in the back door. Her flatline ends them but not before her shields are cracked again and she's in fairly bad shape.

There's shooting all around them. The counter on her wrist ticks up two more, letting her know her knocks just went to kills. She's at seven now.

She doesn't have time to celebrate because she tries to heal and is caught off guard. She doesn't even see who does it.

Her legs give out and she tries to crawl somewhere safer. She hears Ajay call out that she's coming, but there's still a lot of gunfire.

Anita thinks she's tucked herself somewhere safe… She can't see well right now; she feels exhausted.

She's on the edge of consciousness when the shooting stops and, suddenly, Ajay is over her. She looks damn near angelic. Her expression is anxious and worried as she gets Anita up again. Her touch is gentle and she seems almost annoyed.

"Thanks," Anita manages to mumble.

Ajay drops Doc beside her and shakes her head. "Dun have the sense ya' was born with, takin' a hit for me. Ya' lucky Loba n' I wiped the rest of 'em."

Anita realizes Ajay is kill leader at ten kills. She blinks but still manages, "Kill leader, huh? I like what I see."

Apparently she gets that husk Ajay likes again because she flushes a shade darker.

"Changin' the subject ain't gonna help ya'." With a huff, Ajay drops her own shield in front of Anita. "Now take this while I grab a fresh one."

Oh, Loba is probably seething that Anita has ended up with her purple shield. That's good shit.

Anita glances over the stats as her strength returns to her. Ajay is at ten, she's at seven, and Loba has managed to hit five kills. There are four squads left, including them.

Anita stands and heads towards her team. She catches the tail end of Loba trying something flirty and Ajay blushing a dark red.

Well, fuck.

Still, though, it's hard for Loba to one-up Anita taking a hit for Ajay.

“Two squads left. We got this!

Anita glances at the squad count. They’ve got a good chance of this. Hell, they’ve got a third of the participants on their kill list. There’s what, twenty-two kills between the three of them? They can do this.

Even if Anita is getting more and more annoyed with Loba.

The damn thief is being even more shameless with it now. She seems to just be trying to get the darkest blush she can manage from Ajay.

Anita is playing it cool. She keeps it light and near undetectable.

Loba seems to have taken that as her conceding. She practically gloats as she dotes on Ajay, complimenting everything she can think of. And yeah, plenty are true about the medic. Ajay is sweet, attractive, and smart. Anita knows that, Loba knows that, and Ajay definitely knows that. Anita has made sure of it long before now.

Things pop off again. The circle is tiny, but they’re a team of three. If they’re lucky the other teams are one or two man groups.

Loba tosses her jump drive in a window of one of the last buildings in the circle, leaving Anita and Ajay to make a run for it.

Three quick shots hit the dirt just behind their feet as they run. Anita puts on speed and slams through the door of the building Loba is in. Ajay is in half a second later.

“You have your artillery strike?" Loba asks, appearing beside them.

"Yeah."

"We may need it." Her eyes practically flash as they move to Ajay. "Any ideas, querida?"

That stupid little pet name again. Ugh.

Ajay raises an eyebrow and grins at the two of them. "We got this. Just stick together, yeah?" She looks at Anita, her pretty brown eyes filled with warmth. "Ya' ready t' drop, shock, and rock 'em?"

Anita takes out her airstrike signal. "You bet I am."

"Then let's go!"

The other teams end up being full squads, much to Anita's chagrin. Her airstrike spooks them and pushes them farther from her squad's building.

Both enemy teams push them at once as soon as her airstrike is done. It's loud and it's hectic; she can hear shields cracking and feel bullets barely miss her.

At some point during the chaos, Ajay goes down.

Anger and worry floods Anita as she sprints up the stairs to where she knows Ajay to be.

Loba downs the enemy that had gotten her just as Anita gets up there. She slides in next to Ajay only to be pushed away by Loba.

"Move."

"What the hell?" Anita protests.

"I've got this beauty here. After all, while you were lazing about on the ground earlier, I got myself a level four bag."

Anita huffs but drops smokes at their feet to provide cover. She ducks over to the downed enemy and uses them to bring her shields back.

"Thank ya'," Anita hears through the smoke. It clears just enough for Anita to see Loba cupping Ajay's face again.

"Anytime, beautiful."

Anita rolls her eyes. "One squad left, they're going down. Heal up, Ajay, and we'll rush 'em."

"Already on it." Doc is floating there beside her.

Anita moves in closer to get patched up as she reloads her guns and adds a newly acquired double-tap to her scout.

"Time to go, ladies," Loba announces as the sound of the ring closing again sounds. They're inside, but they have work to do.

Anita freezes. “Footsteps downstairs.”

Before Anita can say more, Ajay takes out a thermite and chucks it down the stairs. There's a sizzle of burning shields and someone swears.

“We got this!” Ajay laughs before darting out the upstairs door and jumping down below.

Well, Anita isn’t gonna leave all the fun to her.

* * *

Anita hefts her gun to her shoulder and falls in beside Ajay in the photoshoot line up. On the other side of Ajay is Loba. The announcer has already declared them the champions. They’ll have to stand here for just a few more moments until they’re allowed back on the return ship.

Photos for the moment taken, they’re dismissed.

Anita heads off without a second thought, stowing her guns and passing off the loot she no longer needs. She hears Loba say something to Ajay but she ignores it. She can handle this. But she can’t help but hear Ajay blow her off.

Anita is grinning before Ajay even gets to her side.

“Great match, ‘Nita,” the medic greets as she tosses her loot in the reclamation box as well.

“My performance doesn’t stand up to yours. How many kills did you finish at? Twelve?”

“Thirteen.” Her voice drops into a warm purr. “And ya’ performance always impresses me, baby.”

Damn, this woman is gonna drive her crazy.

Ajay pulls the attachments off her guns as Loba is walking up. She ignores the thief as she asks Anita, “We still on for that movie Friday?”

Loba freezes almost imperceptibly. Anita sees her expression go to disbelief, tinged with anger. She had no idea. God, that’s good.

“Been looking forward to it all week,” Anita admits in a low rasp.

Ajay bites her lip, but she doesn’t respond to it.

Loba tosses her full kit guns away, drops her loot, and heads off towards the return ship. Her expression is cool and unaffected, but it’s too obvious she’s pissed about this.

As soon as she’s out of range, Ajay asks, “Ya’ think she knew she never had a chance?”

Ajay knew. Of course she did. She’s a smart woman.

“She does now.”

Ajay chuckles and reaches out to cup the side of Anita’s face. “She ain’t my type. Even if she was, I already got what I want.” Ajay goes up on her tiptoes and presses a quick kiss to Anita’s lips before turning to head to the return ship herself.

Anita takes a deep breath before following. Maybe there’s more than one thing Loba can’t steal from her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr as Chloe-gayzer or A-Softer-Apex.


End file.
